Hijo de los Dioses
by public static void
Summary: Bran es el primogénito de Lord Stark, y ha crecido conociendo sus responsabilidades con su Casa y su familia. Sabe su lugar en el mundo, pero no sabe qué significan las pesadillas que lo atormentan por las noches.


A veces Bran sueña con criaturas de hielo y oscuridad. Los sueños son muy reales y lo despiertan sudando, revolviéndose entre las pieles y deseando saber si acaso son una premonición. No se lo ha dicho a sus padres porque siente que no le creerían: Padre no cree en signos (aunque provengan de los dioses) y Madre se escandalizaría porque los únicos signos que cuentan, para ella, son los que provengan de los Siete.

Bran está seguro que sus sueños vienen de los antiguos dioses de su padre, de su casa. En sus sueños se ve a sí mismo con Hielo en las manos, combatiendo criaturas de ojos azul brillante y piel helada. Sabe que son los Otros, leyendas que fueron alejadas de los vivos hace miles de años. A Bran le da miedo.

Le da miedo porque la Vieja Tata lo mira fijamente y le dice que él es poderoso, más poderoso que los otros Brandon Stark que la historia ha conocido, pero sus palabras sólo vienen las noches que las pesadillas lo hacen. Es como si la Vieja Tata supiera algo que él no.

— ¿Bran? —Jon lo llama y Bran empuja fuera de su mente los sueños. Su hermano ya tiene la armadura puesta y lo está esperando en la puerta de la armería con expresión preocupada.

Se parece mucho a la expresión del Jon en los sueños de Bran, con una espada valyria que Bran no ha visto en su vida, mientras combaten juntos a los Otros.

— Tuve pesadillas de nuevo.

Jon asiente y se acerca a Bran, poniendo en su hombro una mano de apoyo.

— Deberías contarle al Maestre Luwin.

Bran no le dice a Jon que ya lo ha hecho. El Maestre le contesta que los únicos sueños que se vuelven realidad son los sueños por los que uno lucha. Y está bien; Bran sabe que los Maestres son hombres de ciencia, que sus creencias se basan en hechos y no en curiosidades espirituales. Bran no le cree al Maestre: Bran cree que los sueños pueden convertirse en realidad.

— No es necesario —dice Bran, ajustandose la armadura y tomando una de las espadas de torneo con la que practicarán: le costó mucho convencer a Padre y a Ser Rodrick de que él y Jon, a sus catorce años, están listos para ello, así que entrenan todos los días para demostrar su responsabilidad—. Además, Theon y Robb estarán esperandonos ya.

El hermano menor de Bran es Robb. Energético y carismático como Bran no es, Robb entrena más duro que los demás. Lo ven al acercarse al patio de armas: usa espada de madera todavía, pues sólo tiene doce años, pero ya se nota que tiene más habilidad que Bran. A Bran no le molesta: él será un Lord y Robb se convertirá en caballero (Madre ha dicho que tal vez Robb vaya al sur para ser escudero del tío Brynden).

Theon también está ahí. Ya es un hombre pero insiste en practicar con ellos, sobre todo con Robb que lo trata como hermano mayor aunque no lo sea. Theon Greyjoy, heredero de las Islas de Hierro, es sólo el pupilo y rehén de su padre para impedir que Lord Balon Greyjoy se alce en rebelión una vez más.

Theon no es tan bueno con la espada, pero él le ayuda a los demás con el arco y la flecha. A Jon no le agrada del todo pero lo trata con decencia después de un regaño de Bran.

Ser Rodrick rápidamente envía a Robb a sus lecciones con el Maestre Luwin y se enfoca en los recién llegados. La primera ronda será Theon contra Bran, puesto que los bastardos deben esperar su turno.

Mientras danza con acero en las manos, Bran piensa que a Jon nadie lo trata como bastardo en realidad más que la madre de Bran. Madre tiene razón en sentirse herida por la traición de Padre, pero Bran sabe que Jon no tiene la culpa de eso. Aún así, Bran se siente feliz de que ninguno de los hijos de Lord Eddard traten a Jon como inferior. Bueno, últimamente Sansa se empeña en decir que Jon sólo es su medio hermano. Bran tendrá que hacer algo al respecto.

Paga su distracción cuando Theon lo acorrala y lo desarma. El nacido del hierro sonríe arrogante al pedir la rendición de Bran.

— A este paso, Robb será mejor que tu en unas semanas —comenta Theon sin ninguna malicia. Es más, Bran distingue el afecto que Theon le tiene a Robb.

Jon y Theon comienzan uno de sus pleitos a insultos y Bran pone orden rápidamente. No habrá discusiones infantiles frente a él.

La siguiente ronda es Theon contra Jon y Jon fácilmente pone a Theon en el suelo. Más burlas vienen pero Bran no se preocupa en detenerlos esta vez. Ser Rodrick lo envía a pelear contra Jon esta vez y Bran siente que lo hace mejor, pero Jon gana de todas formas.

— Hasta Arya será mejor que yo en poco tiempo —ríe Bran, viendo como su pequeña hermana de siete años se acerca corriendo hasta ellos, ocultándose tras de Jon justo antes de que la Septa Mordane se asome por la ventana.

— Seré mejor que todos —afirma la pequeña una vez que la cabeza de la Septa desaparezca hacia el interior del castillo—. Seré mejor que padre también.

Jon le sacude el cabello, que ya está muy revuelto a pesar de la trenza y concuerda con ella.

— ¿También serás mejor bordando? —le pregunta Bran, ofreciéndole una mano que Arya toma con un resoplido—. Prometiste que te esforzarías. Si quieres aprender a usar arco y espada tienes que cumplir tus otras obligaciones primero.

— Vamos, Arya —Theon añade con un guiño—. Si me bordas un pañuelo con un kraken, te enseñaré arquería para que venzas a Robb en la próxima cacería.

Le iluminó los ojos a Arya, que comenzó a dar saltitos. Se despidió de Jon con un abrazo y de Theon con una sonrisa, tomando de nuevo la mano de Bran para seguirlo a la torre donde la Septa y Sansa practicaban costura con las amigas de Sansa.

Que Bran esté ahí le impide a la Septa hacer comentarios negativos sobre el peinado o la desaparición de Arya, y Bran agradece eso. Sabe que Arya no es tan mala con la aguja, pues la ha visto remendar un pantalón de Bran para ajustarlo a su cintura más pequeña, pero la Septa no tiene ojos más que para Sansa.

Bran ha intentado hablar de eso con su padre, quien le dijo que la educación de Sansa y Arya está en manos de su madre. Cuando Bran lo menciona a su madre, ella le dice que son habilidades que ambas deben aprender. Eso Bran lo entiende, pero ¿porqué insistir con una Septa que no hace justicia a Arya? Lo único que lograrán con eso será que Arya odie la costura.

Cuando Bran vuelve al patio de armas, Theon y Jon están enfrentandose nuevamente. Esta vez Ser Rodrick no está, y Bran se alegra de que ambos estén peleando decentemente.

Sonríe al recordar la vez que lanzaron sus espadas al piso y comenzaron a golpearse como plebeyos en una taverna. Esa vez, Padre los castigó a los tres: a Theon y Jon por pelear de esa forma, y a Bran por no imponer orden. Desde ese momento, algo cambió un poco dentro de Bran. El que su padre le castigara por no usar su autoridad como Heredero de Invernalia le hizo pensar en sus responsabilidades. Habían sido muy pocas hasta entonces: lecciones de historia con el Maestre Luwin, entrenamiento con armas con Ser Rodrick, y unas cuantas lecciones con su padre sobre manejar el Norte.

Sin embargo, Bran no sólo asiste a sus lecciones sino que se encarga de que sus hermanos menores (y Theon) vayan a las suyas. Lleva a Robb a cabalgar de vez en cuando y escucha cantar a Sansa cuando ésta aprende una nueva canción sobre caballeros y princesas.

Bran no se lo dirá a nadie, pero Sansa es en realidad su favorita de entre sus hermanos. Es la que más se parece a él con las historias de caballeros que tanto les gustan. Claro que Sansa las ve románticas mientras Bran las ve con interés en las aventuras. Aún así, le gusta escuchar a Sansa cantar.

— Está bien, Bran —dice Jon, sacandolo de su ensimismamiento una vez más—, has estado distraído toda la mañana. ¿Quieres contarnos qué te pasa?

Theon también lo está observando y algo dentro de Bran se siente bien de que su hermano, y el que es como un hermano más, presten atención y lo intenten ayudar.

Inhala profundo y suelta el aire. Mira hacia los lados y ve que Ser Rodrick está instruyendo a su escudero (un niño de nueve años de Pueblo de Invierno que ha insistido tanto que Ser Rodrick ha aceptado tomarlo como escudero) y a un par de chicos más. Nadie les está prestando atención.

— No son las pesadillas usuales —les dice en un susurro, mirando hacia arriba. Hay cuervos volando sobre la Primera Torre y Bran siente el deseo de hacer lo mismo: hace varios días que no escala—. Es algo más. Un presentimiento de que algo va a pasar.

Ninguno de los tres sabe qué decir, pero simplemente confesar la incómoda sensación que ha tenido sirve para que Bran se sienta un poco mejor.

Pronto están bromeando sobre escapar a Pueblo de Invierno para ir al burdel. Jon se sonroja de ira y Bran intenta cambiar el tema pero Theon es firme, si no en otras cosas, en esto sí. A Bran no le afecta mucho haber compartido cama con las prostitutas del burdel, pues son discretas y él las ha tratado bien las tres veces que ha acompañado al hijo del acero, pero sabe que Jon por ser bastardo se siente renuente a pagar por sexo. Bran es honesto al decir que no lo entiende: las prostitutas usan té de la luna para asegurarse de que nada pase...

La hora de la comida de mediodía es anunciada y los tres van hacia sus respectivos lugares. Bran se sienta en la mesa principal con su familia, entre su padre y Robb. Jon se sienta al fondo del salón con los guardias y éstos le reciben con gusto. Theon se sienta con Ser Rodrick, cosa que sorprende un poco a Bran.

— ¿Qué tal ha estado tu mañana, Bran? —pregunta Madre con interés una vez que todos han terminado el primer plato.

— Cansado —responde Bran con una sonrisa—. Usar espadas de acero real es más agotador de lo que pensé. Ahora entiendo por qué padre nos hizo esperar tanto para usarlas.

Su padre sonríe y, como siempre que ocurre eso, causa que los demás también lo hagan. Padre no es una persona muy abierta con sus emociones, por eso Bran y todos sus hermanos atesoran las veces que sonríe.

— Ser Rodrick me comentó que ha visto mejoras en ti y en Jon durante ésta última semana. Es bueno saber que no están tomando la situación como un juego.

Bran asiente, notando que su madre baja la mirada enojada cuando su padre menciona a Jon. Nadie más lo nota, al parecer.

— Nos esforzaremos aún más, Padre.

Su padre parece complacido por la respuesta e inicia conversaciones con Robb, con Sansa y con Arya. Rickon, que quiere compartir más de lo que puede comunicar, espera impacientemente su turno.

— Voy a bordar un pañuelo para Theon y me enseñará a usar el arco —anuncia Arya orgullosa, logrando que Padre alce una ceja, que Madre la reprenda porque no es el comportamiento de una señorita, y que Robb ría. Sansa, Bran observa, sigue comiendo e ignorando a su hermana.

A Bran le frustran los desacuerdos entre las dos. No son como Jon y Theon: no les puede gritar y llamarlo solucionar problemas como con ellos. En cambio, tendrá que explicarle a Sansa y a Arya, por separado, eso que Padre insiste en recordarle a él y a Jon: cuando la nieve cae y los vientos de invierno soplan, el lobo solitario muere pero la manada sobrevive.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _He tenido esta idea en la cabeza por mucho tiempo. Pasé de poner a Arya como al mayor a poner a Bran, pues creo que las diferencias entre él y Robb serán suficientes para causar cambios en las decisiones de los personajes._

 _Algunas explicaciones sobre esto. Bran, como saben, siempre fue el favorito de Catelyn por ser concebido cuando el amor entre ella y Ned ya había surgido. Dándole ese lugar a Arya permitirá desarrollar un poco más la relación entre ellas dos. No será cosa fácil para ninguna: sus personalidades, valores y convicciones siguen ahí, pero ese pequeño detalle para Catelyn sí hará una diferencia._

 _En cuanto a Bran: él ha demostrado que tiene más mente para manejar la corte que Robb para lidiar con política. A la edad que tiene (el doble de la edad canónica) ha aprendido a balancear sus responsabilidades como heredero más de lo que Robb llegó a hacer. Bran es más proactivo que Robb, pero aún así tiene sus momentos (sigue escalando por el castillo y a veces se pasa horas estando sólo, deseando no ser el heredero para poder ser un caballero errante o un Guardia Real)._

 _La última cosa es que sigue teniendo el talento para ser un verdevidente, más ahora que es mayor, pero por poner su responsabilidad como Heredero de Invernalia antes que otra cosa, no cruzará la Muralla._

 _Hay otros pequeños cambios aquí y allá: en vez de ser mejores amigos, Theon se ha convertido en el hermano mayor ideal para Robb. Sansa, por ser la más soñadora, es la que más se parece a Bran y él lo reconoce. Saber que Arya necesita atención positiva también ayuda a que su hermana cumpla con su deber. Entre otras cosas que poco a poco se notarán en éste fic :)_

 _Sin más qué añadir, me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo :)_

—Emma.


End file.
